


Venus |Larry Stylinson

by Jikael



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Dorks in Love, Falling In Love, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Love Confessions, M/M, Song Lyrics, Songwriting
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-23
Updated: 2018-03-23
Packaged: 2019-04-06 19:26:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14063871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jikael/pseuds/Jikael
Summary: Louis es el Universo para Harry. Cada mínimo aspecto de este.Inspirado en la canción "Venus" de Sleeping At Last.





	Venus |Larry Stylinson

Venus 

La tenue luz de la lámpara en sus manos tenía a Harry entrecerrando los ojos para poder leer las diminutas letras en el libro en su regazo; alzó la verde mirada al cielo, sus pupilas dilatadas tratando de encontrar la constelación que sólo era visible ese día, nueve de agosto.

Él había dejado de ser romántico hace años, pero había algo emocionante en contemplar esas tres estrellas acomodadas en forma de triángulo y leer la trágica historia de amor. Harry había sido un gran fan de la astronomía por mucho tiempo, y esa vieja leyenda era lo que lo hacía dormir cuando su querida abuela aún vivía; ponía al adolescente soñador que Harry fue a fantasear sobre alguna persona con la que compartir ese tipo de amor, ese tipo de amor por el que esperarías un año entero solamente para pasar una noche.

_Esa persona por la que un momento valdría tu vida._

Pero Harry ya no era ese adolescente. Harry había madurado lo suficiente para saber que esa noche la esperaría él solamente para contemplar una historia, no para vivirla.

Sus gigantescas manos frotaron la gastada hoja frente a él, y un pequeño suspiro se escapó de sus secos labios.

Él ya había sucumbido ante la soledad.

Apretó la cobija en su escuálido cuerpo y sonrió a La Luna a través de un rizo que salió de la parte trasera de su oreja hasta su frente.

Quizá estaba algo loco, o la belleza en el astro lo había cegado demasiado, pero esa sería la primera sonrisa que esbozaba en mucho tiempo; y quería dedicársela a ella. Se lo merecía, pues lo había acompañado más que cualquier ser capaz de corresponderle con el mismo gesto.

—¿No me puedo casar contigo, o sí? — Harry se quitó los restos de polvo en su camisa y dejó que sus orbes verdes brillaran junto a las estrellas en el cielo despejado; algo de humor no le haría mal—Tú ya estás comprometida con la noche, mi amada. Soy un mal tercio aquí.

Algo digno de un loco sería esperar por una respuesta, pero Harry no se animó a hacerlo; empezó a recoger su material del piso, para así irse a su departamento. Igualmente, solo, pero doblemente deprimente pues la luz que había ahí no era pura, sino artificial.

Estaba a punto de bajar por las escaleras del mirador, hasta que vio la luz del vidrio de la vieja lupa de su tío abuelo resplandecer en la orilla del barandal, a punto de caerse. Sus piernas se movieron en dos rápidos pasos para alcanzarla, y a penas la tuvo en sus manos sólo encontró en ella una excusa más para echarle un último vistazo al paisaje.

Harry usualmente dejaba la mirada en el cielo, no se atrevía a bajar su mirada a la insignificante existencia de la playa a sus pies, pues suficiente era su pesimismo. Pero, por pura inercia, se dejó llevar por el reflejo de la luna en las olas que retumbaban en el conjunto de rocas a lo largo de lo que su vista contemplaba como mar, y bajó.

Bajó hasta ver en la costa lo que sería la ironía más grande en su adolescencia. En su vida, se atrevería a decir.

Pues, oh. ¿Qué ser humano se podía ver como una maldita constelación caminando descalzo con el viento playero de agosto?

Por un segundo Harry creyó que él era el segundo vértice de esa constelación que se alzaba en el cielo. La segunda estrella. La historia de amor.

Tenía puesta una camiseta con muchos puntos, Harry no estaba seguro si era color negro o azul marino (a esas horas de la noche tampoco podía estar seguro si el cielo era de alguno de esos colores, pero Harry calmó la vibración de su corazón ante el pensamiento), y a la luz de la luna Harry sólo podía decir que su pelo era oscuro y sus ojos eran claros, de un color que haría que Harry amase el día.

_Irónico._

Pero su piel—su piel resplandecía como un millón de estrellas juntándose en su tez solamente para hacerlo resaltar. ¿Quién tiene una capa de sudor tan perfecta resaltando sus pómulos? ¿Quién tiene pómulos tan perfectos? ¿Quién siquiera suda con semejante ventarrón?

Y así, irremediablemente, Harry cayó en la absurda costumbre de su familia de enamorarse a primera vista.

Harry no había pensado en eso aún, estaba muy ocupado bajando la mirada al notar que el chico se acercaba agachándose cada cierto paso para recoger algo al parecer interesante para él. Sin embargo, un pequeño eco de las palabras de su abuela sobre su abuelo, y de su tía sobre su esposo, y de su papá sobre su mamá aparecieron como un flash en su mente, resumidos:

"Era como si no pudiese bajar la mirada, pues era lo más interesante en mi campo de vista, al menos desde que me di cuenta de que estaba en él".

Estaba muy ocupado comparando al chico con el grupo de estrellas en el este del cielo cuando brincó al oír palabras dirigidas a él.

—Amigo, creo que se te ha caído algo—Era una vocecita. Era tan imperceptible como el tintineo de una estrella, pero hizo a Harry brincar.

Pues no se lo esperaba. Un pequeño cosquilleo pasó por la boca de su estómago al notar que el único posible portador de esa vocecita era el chico que había estado viendo.

Volteó, sólo para encontrarse con que el pequeño chico se estaba tapando una ceja mientras sostenía una extensa sonrisa hacia él, junto con un brazo sosteniendo un pequeño círculo brillante; era su lupa. ¿A qué hora se le había caído? No tenía la menor idea, pero su mente fue lo suficientemente atenta para percatarse de un líquido brillante y rojizo bajando por la ceja del desconocido. Ató las cuerdas y se pegó una cachetada mentalmente al notar su desgracia. O la del chico, mejor dicho; pues era su ceja la que sangraba.

Iba a decir algo inteligente, pero su mente no dio para algo más elaborado.

—Tu ceja sangra—él chico le profirió una risilla y esbozó una sonrisa traviesa, Harry casi pudo escuchar la frase sarcástica salir de esos delgados labios. Claro que su ceja sangra, tonto.

—Sí, me di cuenta—Esa vocecilla inundó nuevamente su sentido auditivo, cargada de sarcasmo; y Harry se sintió embriagado por el dulce sonido, a tal punto que su siguiente movimiento fue saltar del bajo barandal al suelo en lugar de bajar por las escaleras. El chico sonrió hacia él, pues aún tenía su mano extendida sosteniendo la lupa, y Harry notó lo pequeña que su mano era. Fácilmente podría caber en el círculo del vidrio de la lupa. Harry acercó su mano a la de él para agarrar el objeto y se sintió como un maldito jugador profesional de básquetbol.

—Muchísimas gracias.

La lupa estaba en su mano otra vez, restos de corrientes eléctricas por el tacto de la mano más pequeña pasando por ella, y Harry tuvo una vista más cercana de la herida del chico.

—¿Puedo ver? —Su vista estaba en la ceja, y el más chiquito apartó su mano. Era una cortadita, sólo necesitaba ser desinfectada.

—Tengo un botiquín en mi departamento— Harry 'inspeccionó' la ceja del chico, aunque sólo era una excusa para admirar de cerca el azul de sus ojos—podrías...uhm, ¿acompañarme? También tengo té, si gustas.

—Wow...Primero invítame a una cita, ¿no crees? —Harry sintió que toda la sangre viajó a su cabeza al escuchar la frase juguetona del chico.

—Es...Yo, uhm, es que...Quería disculparme por el golpe—Harry señaló la sangre cayendo por la ceja del más bajo. Los ojos azules se entrecerraron hacia él y fueron ocultos por unas cejas fruncidas.

—No pareces un psicópata—Harry miró su atuendo y la cobija de nubes que aún envolvía su cuerpo—bueno, eso es cuestionable, pero, en realidad, no me interesa. Aceptaré tu invitación, esto duele.

 

* * *

 

**"Hasta que, repentinamente, te vi"**

 

Después de media hora, una ceja sanada y un té listo, los dos chicos habían desarrollado una amena plática. Harry intentando seguirle el paso a lo hablador que el más chiquito había resultado, y el chico como si su ceja no hubiese estado goteando tiempo atrás.

A Louis no le había importado el gran número de planos, dibujos, fotos, telescopios y todo tipo de cosas relacionadas con astrología que habían esparcidas por la casa de Harry, sólo había soltado un bajito "eres muy hipster"; y aunque Harry no entendió el término, se alegró de que no lo llamase loco.

Harry supo que el nombre del chico era Louis. Su nombre fluía por su boca como los vientos nocturnos, otra de las mil coincidencias que Harry parecía notar en el pequeño.

—Se pronuncia _Lou-eh_ — profirió el pequeño.

"Se pronuncia _Estrella_ " pensó Harry.

Harry también supo que el chico era pequeño. Probablemente medía poco más de 1.70, pero su cuerpo era pequeño. Sus piernas eran cortitas, colgaban de la silla en el comedor de Harry. Su naricita era como un botón, arrugándose en intervalos de tiempo como un tic. Su espalda no era muy ancha, y sus manitas eran diminutas alrededor de la taza de té. Su boca era chiquita y sus labios delgaditos, sorbiendo de la taza como un gatito. Su vocecilla era aguda, dulce, era fácil de escuchar.

Él era chiquito. Como La Luna. O como Mercurio, el más próximo al Sol; en el que el Sol amanecía doblemente.

Estuvieron ahí por un tiempo hasta que el pequeño–de 18 años, pero pequeño al fin– dijo que su mamá lo estaba esperando junto a sus hermanas.

La estrella cruzó la puerta y Harry se sintió solo otra vez. Había sido bueno tener al Cielo alumbrando tu casa por un tiempo, pero desafortunadamente no podía durar para siempre. Al menos Harry sabía que la estrellita iba a juntarse todas las noches con las suyas, para recoger caracolas. "Es más fácil buscar cuando no hay gente en cueros paseándose por la playa" había dicho Louis.

También habían intercambiado números de teléfono.

 

* * *

 

 

Habían pasado tres noches desde el día en el que se encontró a Louis caminando por la playa, y en esas tres noches La Luna había presenciado una sonrisa de Harry, que, por primera vez en años, no estaba dedicada a ella. Si al principio Harry pensaba que Louis era una constelación había errado, pues Louis era el Universo completo; el ver a Louis probándole eso con cada acción que efectuaba era lo que le hacía sonreír.

Quizá no habían hablado como le gustaría, pero con escuchar la celestial voz de Louis reprocharle por ser tan ermitaño le bastaba. Sonaba deplorable, pero es que Harry había perdido casi por completo la habilidad para hablar con la gente. Sin embargo, había sido lindo escuchar a Louis divagar sobre trivialidades la vez en la que lo invitó a acompañarlo en su soledad—lo cual era un gran paso para él, aunque no se permitió dar vueltas en el pensamiento como usualmente lo hacía con todo—.

Los dientes de Louis castañeaban cuando le hablaba, y eso sacó a Harry de su ensoñación.

—Estás muy destapado—dio un vistazo a la delgada camiseta que cubría el torso del chiquillo y a sus pantalones doblados, y a Harry le pareció sentir la noche más fría que de costumbre al verle.

—Es que normalmente me da calor, suelo correr mucho mientras recojo estás cosas—agarró una concha que se encontraba en su bolso, frotando sus dedos por las irregularidades de esta. Miró a Harry a través de sus infinitas pestañas (tan infinitas como él) y Harry se sintió mal, pues prácticamente era su culpa.

Cuando desenvolvió la afelpada cobija de su cuerpo y la envolvió alrededor de la estrellita a su lado, le pareció verle brillar más; aunque estuviese tapada. Louis arrugó la nariz un milisegundo a través de su sonrisa, y Harry pensó que una estrella tintineaba cada vez que lo hacía—Ahora tú estás destapado, tonto; ven aquí—extendió sus brazos hacia él, y se tuvo que alzar en sus rodillas para lograr envolver la cobija en la ancha espalda de Harry.

 _"Diminuto"_ Harry pensó.

—¿Quieres ver la Luna, Louis? — El chico estaba hecho bolita a su lado y Harry pensó que, si lo tendría muriéndose de frío, al menos podría hacer que estar ahí fuese más interesante. Agarró el telescopio que estaba frente a él y lo bajó a la altura del ojo de Louis para que así pudiese ver. Estaba ajustándolo bien cuando escuchó la dulce voz de Louis a centímetros de su oreja.

—¿Sabes, Harry? Tengo un tío-abuelo que fue a La Luna—Harry volteó a verlo con ojos asombrados, pues ¿era esta alguna otra sorprendente coincidencia respecto a Louis? —¿sabes cómo se llama?

Harry negó con la cabeza, lo más animado que había estado en mucho tiempo.

—Tico—Harry frunció el ceño y Louis rio ligeramente, qué nombre tan raro—Mi mamá le dice _Luná-Tico._

Y eso fue todo, prácticamente. Louis estalló en carcajadas, soltando sonidos raros cuando se le acabó el aire; Harry pensó que era como los de un burro. Un burro ciertamente adorable, realmente. Harry dudó por un momento si Louis era el Espacio, pues el Espacio no tenía un sólo sonido, y Louis emitía los sonidos más hermosos que él había escuchado nunca. Mejor, se quedaría con su concepto de él siendo el Universo.

—¿Entiendes? Luná-Tico—Louis tapó su boca con el dorso de su mano para mutar su risa, y Harry casi le rogó que no lo hiciera. Cuando escuchó a Louis decir "lunático" por tercera vez, lo entendió. No había ningún tío astronauta llamado Tico.

Por primera vez en años, Harry rio. Rio de verdad, sacando todo el aire de sus pulmones, ojos cerrándose y todo su cuerpo inclinándose. Y Louis paró de reír para embelesarse con el espectáculo que Harry le estaba dando.

Pues era realmente hermoso. Esa gran mata de cabello de Harry tapó un lado de su cara y su gran mano se enredó en él tratando de acomodarlo mientras seguía riendo. Cuando calmó su risa un poco, su boca estaba un poco entreabierta, y su sonrisa era tan extensa que podría haber cubierto cualquier preocupación en la mente de Louis. Harry tenía un hoyuelo en el lado que era visible para Louis, y este quedó embelesado con él. Y su voz, maldita sea, con sus fuertes carcajadas se podía apreciar aún más lo grave y ronca que esta era.

—Deberías reír más frecuentemente—fue lo único que Louis pudo sacar cuando la risa de Harry cesó—Te contaré chistes más a menudo, ese ni siquiera fue tan gracioso—Harry mordía su labio para ocultar una sonrisa, y Louis se preguntaba qué tan monótona debía ser la vida de Harry para que riese con el peor chiste que había contado en su corta vida. Definitivamente le contaría chistes más a menudo.

—Ey, se vale sonreír después de reír; estás alimentando mi ego—Harry apretó sus labios, seguía conteniendo su sonrisa—anda, sonríe—Louis picó con su dedo el hoyuelo que se estaba formando en la mejilla de Harry, y el pequeño hueco se envolvió en su dedo; la mejilla estaba caliente—sonríe, pequeño amargado—y Harry sonrió ampliamente, preciosamente. La punta de su dedo desapareció en la pequeña irregularidad en su mejilla, tibia y segura.

_En ese momento Harry descubrió que Louis era alegría._

 

* * *

 

 

Habían pasado tres semanas desde que Harry conoció a Louis. Y Harry genuinamente pensaba que Louis era infinito.

Pues Louis tenía diecisiete años, una sonrisa de un niño de cinco años, por momentos un comportamiento de alguien de doce y la sabiduría de alguien inmortal. Sin contar la altura de alguien de catorce.

Se encontró a sí mismo contando las gotas de verde en su iris cuando Louis miró hacia arriba, tratando de encontrar su mirada mientras arreglaba su pelo.

—Tienes que verte al menos un poco presentable, ella es muy pesada respecto al peinado—sacó una liga de la muñeca de Harry y se tuvo que estirar para lograr atar su cabello, peinándolo con sus delgados dedos hacia atrás formando una pequeña cola de caballo—¿quieres que te lo deje en un moño o así está bien? —Harry estaba muy ocupado ronroneando ante las caricias, así que Louis simplemente le hizo un moño y bajó a su estatura normal. Harry se posicionó completamente derecho y Louis de verdad amaba la manera en la que la tenue luz actuaba en los ojos de Harry. Era un verde ligeramente apagado, pero le daba tranquilidad.

En realidad, no tuvieron que caminar mucho para llegar a la casa de Louis. No era una mansión, pero se veía realmente hogareña, con flores en la entrada y un letrero que decía 'bienvenido' colgando en la puerta. Estaban a varios pasos de la entrada y ya se escuchaban risas de infantes corriendo por el lugar. Louis sonrió tímido hacia él, lo más tímido que había actuado desde que lo conoció.

—Te dije que eran ruidosas—abrió la puerta con suavidad, pues estaba consciente de que las más chiquitas a veces utilizaban justamente la parte de la entrada para jugar, en lugar de quedarse en su habitación.

En su vista periférica admiró la sonrisa amplia del más bajo al notar a una señora sentada en la mesa que se encontraba frente a él. Su pelo era negro, y estaba tejiendo lana; con lentes colgando del tabique de su nariz, no había notado la presencia de los dos chicos.

—Te levantaste de la cama—la voz de Louis sonaba tan feliz que causó conmoción en el corazón de Harry. Sabía que la señora estaba mal, pero no imaginaba que lo estaba a tal punto de no levantarse de la cama.

—Claro que lo hice Louis ¿crees que dejaría que el único chico que has traído a casa me viese en pijama y tirada en la cama como si fuera mi lecho de muerte, como estoy regularmente? Pues estás muy equivocado, jovencito—la mujer frente a él seguía tejiendo mientras veía a Louis en intervalos, se veía un poco ofendida por el comentario del castaño a su lado.

—Oh, disculpa, Harry—la voz de la madre de Louis se volvió suave hacia él, con una sonrisa sincera iluminando su cara—este chico piensa que soy la persona más floja del Universo, o algo así. Vengan a saludar como es debido—dejó la incompleta bufanda en la mesa y extendió sus brazos a su dirección.

Louis mantenía una mano en la espalda de Harry, guiándolo, aunque sólo fuesen unos pasos para llegar hasta su mamá. Y quizá, sólo quizá, ahí Harry se dio cuenta de que Louis era un guía. Podía ver la aguja de una brújula en ese pequeñísimo mechón sobresaliente en la parte superior de su peinado.

—Mamá, ya sabes que no debes hacer tanto esfuerzo, por favor—Louis acariciaba con las yemas de sus dedos el hombro de su madre mientras ella se levantaba para darle un beso en la mejilla a Harry.

—Pamplinas, William—la madre pegó la parte posterior de la cabeza de Louis, aparentemente ofendida—te crie toda tu vida, esto no se compara con el esfuerzo que realicé haciéndolo.

 

* * *

 

Las gemelas estaban haciéndole trenzas al cabello de Harry, una en cada perfil. Daisy tenía margaritas en la mano, mientras Phoebe sostenía unos laureles; peleándose por cuál enredar en las trenzas.

—¡Yo sé que él quiere margaritas! ¿O no, Harry? Si te hicieras un tatuaje de alguna flor, ¿Cuál sería? —Daisy hablaba, mirando a su hermana; pero sosteniendo la margarita frente a la cara de Harry. Harry pensó que se veían como las estrellas en una constelación compitiendo por brillar más que sus compañeras. Quizá todo lo relacionado a Louis era tan mítico como él.

—Emh, en realidad no es una flor, p-pero tengo unos laureles tatuados debajo de mis...Umh, oblicuos—las gemelas suspiraron, pero, al reaccionar, Phoebe hizo un sonido de victoria.

Del otro lado, la presencia de Louis y Johanna, su madre, era tranquilizante. Su lenguaje corporal era liviano como una pluma, como si quisieran que ese momento durase para siempre. Era como sólo hubiese una suave fuerza, empujándoles suavemente, para hacer un mínimo movimiento. Así se transformaba el Universo. Pero Harry realmente no quería pensar sobre eso.

—Es bueno—Johanna murmuraba contra la taza de té. Sus ojos azules chispeaban hacia su hijo, quien solamente podía dejar que las comisuras de su boca actuasen como una palanca para teñir de rosa sus mejillas. Sí, era bueno. La indiferencia con la que se iba a hacer felices a unas pequeñas desconocidas. La manera en la que el verde apagado se tornaba en uno de primavera cada vez que Louis le dedicaba una risa. Era bueno.

—Realmente lo es—Louis lo miraba tratar de hacer que las gemelas notaran que los laureles y las margaritas se verían preciosas juntas, la ternura extendiendo su sonrisa hasta su límite.

—Más vale que lo mantengas, hijito; yo necesito ver cómo le da la lección, de una vez por todas, al otro bastardo. Estoy hasta la coronilla de sus violentas visitas en la madrugada—Johanna mantenía su tensión apretada en la taza, y fruncía su ceño con rabia. Harry solamente notó como el azul de los ojos de Louis se apagó en medio de una risa.

 

* * *

 

 

Harry y Louis llevaban conociéndose tres meses ya, y Louis trabajaba en la extrema timidez de Harry. Si bien, hallaba cierto atractivo en lo callado que se mantenía la mayoría del tiempo, todo el mundo merecía conocer la maravillosa persona que era. Todo el mundo merecía—y necesitaba—que Harry les diese un sermón sobre tirar ese vaso plástico de café en su respectivo tanque de basura, en lugar de que Louis observase como Harry simplemente se agachase y lo tirase él mismo. Merecían recibir un sermón cada vez que decían alguna palabra ofendiendo a un grupo de personas, en lugar de que solamente Louis lo escuchase gruñir por lo bajo. Merecían conocer ese precioso verde de sus ojos, especialmente la manera en la que se iluminaban cada vez que reía. Dios, el mundo entero merecía presenciar su risa. Louis pensaba firmemente que la risa, la sonrisa de Harry podría parar guerras; si tan sólo la utilizara más.

—Vas, hazlo—Louis dio un empujoncito a la espalda del mayor, sin hacerse notar mucho. Estaba tratando de que Harry invitase a sus dos amigos a tomar una copa. Notó que su discreción había fallado cuando los gritillos provenientes de la mesa de sus amigos llenaron su oído. Harry sólo se empujó hacia atrás mientras Louis trataba de lograr que avanzase. Dios, parecían púberos.

—Niall, Zayn, este es Harry. Mi amigo—resaltando la última palabra sólo logró que los gritillos se intensificaran, y Louis, sonrojado, sólo le dio un codazo a Harry para que hablase.

—Hola—Harry hizo un ademán de saludo con la mano y el moreno hizo un signo de paz con un cigarrillo en boca, mientras el rubio lo saludó con un acento irlandés notándose en cada sílaba.

—Vaya, hasta que nos presentas a tu chico—Niall se levantó para darle un abrazo a Harry, y Zayn sólo miraba todo con recelo. Harry se sintió como esos novios en las películas que son presentados a los padres. Louis sólo vociferó un bajito "no es mi chico" mientras trataba de ocultar el pequeño rubor en sus mejillas. Harry trató de no sentirse decepcionado por la respuesta.

En la cafetería, Louis hablaba con sus amigos, y Harry sólo los veía y se reía. Se sentía impresionantemente cómodo con ese rubio y ese moreno. El cabello de Niall era rubio artificial, y su presencia era cálida (Harry se evitó a sí mismo el pensamiento del Sol como comparación con Niall); no le llenaba el pecho como Louis, pero sentía como si pudiese reír por horas con él. Zayn era un moreno de cabello negro, y su presencia era calmante. No era suave, ni etérea como la de Louis; pero era como esos tipos con los que puedes estar dormitando por horas sin hablar realmente de nada, una de las cosas favoritas de Harry (Y Harry tampoco quería darle tantas vueltas al asunto de que, curiosamente, Zayn le recordaba a la Luna).

—Pero, en realidad, llegamos acá por una razón ¿O no, Harry? —Louis puso una mano en su pierna, y Harry respiró hondo y pensó bien lo que sería su segunda frase desde que llegaron. Respiró hondo, inhalando la seguridad y calma que Louis le profería con ese toque. Respiró hondo, tragándose sus titubeos.

—Sí. Louis y yo nos preguntábamos si ustedes nos concederían la dicha de acompañarnos a una galería de artes que se inaugura en la ciudad, mañana en la noche—Harry dijo todo lentamente. Apretando la mano de Louis en sus manos, pero sin un solo titubeo. Y Louis, bueno, él se deshizo en un suspiro. Hallaba cierto atractivo en el contraste del tranquilo tono de voz de Harry junto a esa firmeza que habían practicado por semanas. Harry tenía encanto en la manera en la que su voz caía y en los modismos que utilizaba. Louis se preguntaba si es que Harry tenía una doble vida como parte de la Realeza, o algo por el estilo.

Cuando pudo reaccionar, su pecho se infló de orgullo. Habían practicado por semanas, y lo habían logrado. Si bien, ya Harry casi no tartamudeaba mientras hablaba con él, Louis fue firme en que todo el mundo merecía escuchar lo que él tenía para decir. Fue firme en que él no tenía por qué callarse.

Y Louis no sabía lo que significaba para Harry todo eso. Pues Louis escuchaba y esperaba a que Harry terminase de hablar, aunque repitiese doce veces cada sílaba en algunas frases. A veces, Harry se cohibía para decir algo, y Louis no dejaba de insistir hasta que lo dijese.

Lo escuchaba como si sus habilidades al hablar fueran natas. Louis le escuchaba como si Harry escribiese poesía (y lo hacía, a los catorce, pero es que ya no creía que tuviese algún pensamiento interesante para compartir). Lo escuchaba como si hubiese sido campeón de oratoria a nivel estatal (y lo fue, pero su padrastro le quitó su seguridad al hablar a puñetazos). Como si su vocabulario fuese extraordinariamente extenso (y lo era, el único problema era que su lengua se enredaba en su boca; así que hablaba con el menor número de sílabas posibles). Como si supiera lo mal que se sentía Harry cada vez que él estaba en la cumbre de su esfuerzo al terminar una frase, y que la otra persona, aburrida, empezase a mirar su celular; o peor aún, empezase a hablar de otra cosa.

Louis escuchaba a Harry como si estuviese recitando los más preciosos versos, sobre cosas aún más preciosas. Quizá Harry empezaría a escribir sobre preciosidades (especificación: Louis), y así podría estar un poco más cerca de escribir sobre los versos más preciosos; llenar las expectativas de Louis.

—¿Concederles la dicha? Dios mío, Louis, te conseguiste a uno elegante—Y, aunque Louis bufó, su pecho iba a estallar. Hasta que sintió la voz de Harry en su oído, ahí se le fue todo el aire.

—¿Lo hice bien, Louis? ¿Estuve bien? —Y eso era todo; Louis realmente no sabía cómo su corazón lidiaría con ese chico.

—Estuviste genial, Harry—Y cuando Louis abrazó ligeramente a Harry por los hombros, fue como una estrella fugaz. Lo iluminó por un segundo, pero ese segundo daba vuelo a un millón de deseos.

 

* * *

 

 

En esa galería, Harry conoció su primer asteroide. Se llamaba Magnus, y era un desgraciado. Harry quería que saliese de la vida de Louis, pues no era alguien bueno. Se estrellaba contra la corteza de Louis, y dejaba cicatrices que Harry sabía que nunca desaparecerían. Estaban en el festejo después de la galería, y ese chico llegó. Su aliento olía a desgaste y alcohol, y caminaba errante alrededor de Louis. Desde el primer momento, a Harry no le dio buena espina; pero sólo bastó con que después de saludar a Louis le dijera "perra" en lugar de halagarle sobre lo mucho que su piel brillaba esa noche para que Harry quisiera ponerlo en su lugar.

—No deberías hablarle de esa manera—Louis notó que Harry tenía las manos empuñadas y la voz tenebrosamente calmada. No hubo un solo titubeo, y no habían practicado para nada como esa situación.

—¿Qué? ¿Esto es lo mejor que pudiste conseguir después de mí, Louis? —El alto chico señaló completo a Harry, con una copa en la mano y una sonrisa pintada en su rostro; antes de tragarse de un sorbo el contenido restante de su copa— Apuesto a que este estúpido es tan mariquita que no podría cuidar de ti, aunque le diese un libro de cómo hacerlo.

—Realmente me quiero ahorrar tus berrinches de borracho hoy, Magnus. Mi madre también; así que, si se te ocurre ir a mi casa, te hago saber que te voy a patear el trasero apenas cruces mi cerca—Louis se dirigía a la puerta, pero el chico le jaló el brazo; tan fuerte que incluso Harry pudo sentirlo.

—No irás a ningún lado sin mí.

Y a Harry sólo le bastó ver un forcejeo de Louis entre la gente amontonada para empujar a Magnus. El chico se tambaleó, casi cayendo al suelo, y Harry lo levantó enseguida por la camisa; susurrándole que, si volvía a tocar a Louis de alguna manera sin su consentimiento, o a alguien más, él le rompería sus extremidades superiores, hueso por hueso, hasta que no pudiese agarrar alcohol sin arrodillarse y suplicar que lo pusieran en su boca.

Harry definitivamente no quería ver a ese chico otra vez.

Harry quería que las únicas irregularidades en las mejillas de Louis fuesen las constelaciones en sus mejillas, no las lágrimas en estas cuando le contó que ese chico fue su novio; y que no le prestaba atención cuando le decía que no quería tener relaciones sexuales con él, o que lo golpeaba cada vez que, cuando llegaba borracho, Louis peleaba para que lo dejase ir.

Harry no quería imaginar las aberturas del Universo que Louis tenía dentro, abriéndose paso por las ranuras que él dejase al golpearlo. No quería imaginar la preciosa voz de Louis gritando porque no lo quería dejar ir. No quería imaginar a Louis, tratando de mantenerse completo sanándose a sí mismo. Harry no quería imaginar, porque la simple posibilidad de que Louis estuviese sufriendo le desgarraba la garganta. Harry no quería imaginar, porque no había avanzado lo suficiente para decir algo coherente al respecto y todo se atoraba en su garganta de una manera demasiado fuerte para él. Harry no quería imaginar, así que sólo abrazó a Louis. Harry abrazó a Louis como si pudiese escupir lo que él se había llevado en el gran hoyo negro que llevaba dentro, para que funcionase como cinta adhesiva en los huecos de ese maravilloso Universo. Lo abrazó y lloró con él, aunque sus lágrimas fueran un oasis y las suyas fuesen ácido.

☼☼☼

Harry descubrió que Louis necesitaba más cinta adhesiva de la que él pensaba. Lo descubrió la vez en la que, un día después de quedarse a dormir en la casa, notó las líneas cicatrizadas que cubrían sus piernas. Y Harry realmente no sabía cómo lidiaría con eso, porque sentía la necesidad de preguntarle y ayudarle en todo lo que pudiese; pero estaba consciente de lo que causaría eso.

Harry no podía besar las cicatrices de Louis, así que sólo solicitó lo más cercano (o quizá sólo quería besarlo porque Harry recordó lo mucho que temblaban sus labios al llorar y los ojos de Louis se veían irritados y el único temblor con el que quería que Louis estuviera relacionado era con el que revolucionaba su corazón).

 

* * *

 

 

Llevaban ya cuatro meses conociéndose. Era nueve de diciembre, y Louis se encontraba trabajando en la biblioteca junto a Harry. Harry consiguió un trabajo de medio tiempo en la biblioteca junto a Louis, y se las arreglaba para asistir a sus clases en la universidad. Había estado proponiéndole a Louis que empezase la carrera de música, pues Louis tenía una voz angelical y un talento innato en la composición; aunque este se había negado, recordándole que tenía una madre a quien cuidar en ese momento. Harry no se iba a rendir, pues el brillo en los ojos de Louis cada vez que Harry aplaudía a sus composiciones era suficiente para que Harry supiera que ese era el sueño de Louis.

Compró un libro en la librería más cercana a su universidad, en donde venía un pequeño curso de piano; junto a los pocos conocimientos de Harry por el curso que tomó cuando niño, tenía esperanzas en lograr enseñarle algo. Se sometió a reducir sus gastos de la herencia y compró un pequeño teclado en el que Louis podría aprender mientras estaba en su casa, y Harry le ayudaría a cuidar de su mamá. Harry tenía un piano en su casa, en el que Louis practicaba cuando la segunda hermana mayor después de él se comprometía a cuidar de Jay.

El veinticuatro de diciembre era el cumpleaños de Louis, y Harry también estaba trabajando en algo. Compuso una pequeña canción en el piano.

—Mira, Louis; hoy te traje una canción—extendió las partituras en las que había trabajado las dos noches anteriores, y los ojos de su estrellita brillaron con curiosidad—va acorde a tus conocimientos en piano, y pensé que podríamos tocarla en tu cumpleaños.

—¿Qué no se supone que es a mí a quien me tienen que tocar canciones en mi cumpleaños, Haz? —la voz de Louis bailaba juguetona, pero Harry sabía. Harry sabía que a Louis le encantaría que todo el mundo le escuchase tocar en su cumpleaños.

—Créeme, es para ti—Louis agarró las partituras, sonriente ante la cercanía de Harry y las exploró con su mirada y manos.

—¿No tiene letra? —Harry sonrió, enamoradísimo.

—Pensé que no sería necesario incluirla, aún—Harry besó la cabellera del más pequeño, y este hizo lo posible para obtener más contacto, acurrucándose. Como un gatito.

—Estás muy misterioso hoy, Harold— Louis besó la comisura de los labios de Harry por error, y Harry sintió toda su cara arder. Le quería tanto. Tanto.

 

* * *

 

 

Era ya veinticuatro de diciembre. Harry se quedó a dormir en la casa de Louis la noche anterior, pues quería ser el primero que lo felicitase.

—Feliz cumpleaños, Estrellita֫—Harry susurró contra la oreja del cuerpecito pegado al suyo. Louis se había levantado de su cama a las once de la noche, preguntando si podía ver ese documental sobre el Universo con él; y apenas Harry asintió con la cabeza, se acurrucó como la cuchara pequeña en el pequeño sofá. Las piernas de Harry sobresalían y Louis se encontró halando del brazo de Harry para que se envolviese como una pequeña almohada alrededor y luego bajo su cuello. La respiración de Louis apenas se estaba volviendo pesada cuando Harry lo felicitó, por lo que lo escuchó como un eco en su mente que lo hizo sonreír y acurrucarse más contra el cuerpo del más alto. Él creía que Louis era su estrellita, y Louis le quería tanto. Tanto.

Eran las siete de la noche cuando Louis y Harry se prepararon. La familia de Louis se sentó completa en los sillones de la sala, y Louis apenas iba por el teclado cuando Harry ya lo traía en brazos, dejándolo en medio de todos los muebles.

—Harry y yo les tenemos una sorpresa preparada para hoy—Louis acarició el hombro de Harry y le sonrió, suspirando—como saben, he estado practicando piano—Harry apretó su mano suavemente, y Louis sonrió con orgullo. Harry iba a hablar.

—En realidad, es una sorpresa también para el cumpleañero—y cuando Harry unió los puntos en las pecas de la mejilla de Louis, cada palabra escrita en esa canción adquirió más significado, aunque Harry realmente no pensaba que eso sería posible—es una obra de mi autoría, y Louis no conoce la letra—Besó la mejilla colorada de Louis mientras suspiraba solo por verlo—Es para ti, estrellita.

Jay y las hermanas, junto a los novios de Lottie y Fizzy estaban sumamente conmovidos. Jay agradeció al cielo por dejarle levantarse para presenciar el mejor cumpleaños de su hijo. Louis trató de calmar el temblor de sus manos. Había practicado esa canción suficientemente para irse a otro mundo mientras la tocaba.

Empezó a tocar las primeras teclas mientras Harry le miraba; y es que Harry le miraba como si él fuese el Universo entero.

— _The night sky once ruled my imagination_ —El pecho de Louis ardía por lo muchísimo que le quería. La voz de Harry era tan...Familiar _—Now I turn the dials with careful calculation...After a while, I thought I'd never find you_ —Harry acarició la espalda de Louis con suavidad, y Louis estaba sintiendo cada palabra— _I convinced myself that I would never find you... And suddenly I saw you..._

— _At first I thought you were a constellation_ —Harry se fue volando al momento en el que le vio caminar por esa playa— _I made a map of your stars, then I had a revelation_ —Harry casi señala esas pecas en su mejilla, embelesado por lo inefable que Louis era—.

— _You're as beautiful as endless_ —Los ojos de Louis se llenaron de lágrimas, y parpadeó para dejarlas caer antes de equivocarse en el teclado— _You're the Universe I'm helpless in_ —Soltó un sollozo húmedo y tragó, pues Harry cantaba con tanta emoción que le calaba en los huesos y le hacía difícil respirar. Harry lo comparaba con lo que consideraba más bello— _An astronomer at my best, when I throw away the measurements..._

— _Like a telescope...I will pull you so close...'Til no **space** lies in between_ —Harry envolvió su brazo en la espalda de Louis con cuidado, y Louis quería acurrucarse contra él y sollozar como un bebé—.

— _I was a billion little pieces...'Til you pulled me into focus...Astronomy in reverse, It was me who was discovered_...—Y es que Harry lo había descrito como el ser más etéreo del mundo. Como el ser más hermoso del mundo.

— _Then suddenly I saw you_ —la canción había terminado. Todos en esa sala estaban lagrimeando (las gemelas se acurrucaron en el hombro de su madre y lloraron como bebés a quienes les arrebatan un dulce; Lottie y Fizzy besaron a sus novios con lágrimas en los ojos). Aplaudieron fuerte, y Louis simplemente se quebró en el pecho de Harry. Lloró fuerte, y se aferró como si Harry fuese su observatorio. Harry respiró en el cuello de Louis, pues se había imaginado cualquier cosa, menos esa reacción.

—Te amo, Harry—Louis susurró entre lágrimas mientras trataba de mantenerse completo; sin levantar la mirada.

—Yo más, Estrellita—Harry limpió con sus pulgares las lágrimas en las mejillas de Louis; y Louis lo besó. Lo besó aferrándose a él. Lo besó, pues él no sabía cómo superar la manera en la que Harry había expresado su amor. _Simplemente lo besó._

 


End file.
